Love In The Dark
by DarkFangsFiction
Summary: Les vampires ont prit le pouvoir par le biais du clan Cullen les humains sont dominés, dans ce nouvel ordre social c'est que l'humain ce trouve au bas de la chaine alimentaire. vivre dominés , ou ce lier pour l'éternité à un vampire et être prisonnier d'un être possessif et obsessionnel , Bella n'aura pas le choix quand le puissant Edward Cullen la désigne comme compagne. Darkward
1. la genèse

**Disclaimer :**

 _ **Je tiens d'abord à dire que les personnages de la saga twilight ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aurais aimer) mais à Stephenie Meyer je tiens juste a mettre mon grain de sel par pur plaisir et sans aucun apport financier.**_

* * *

 ** TRES IMPORTANT**

 _ **Je dois signaler que cette fiction est dark et que ma fiction ne pourrait pas plaire à tout le monde, donc aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir de lire cette fiction, nous explorons les ténèbres de l'âme des personnages de la saga Twilight que je trouvais trop innocente à mon goût. Cette fiction comporte des scènes crues et graphiques , je ne me censurerais en aucun cas , donc si vous n'aimez pas ce types de Fanfiction ; je vous conseille de ne simplement pas lire cette fiction.**_

* * *

 **LOVE IN THE DARK**

 **Par :** **Mypoisontree**

 **Chapitre I : La genèse**

Je me prénomme Isabella Swan et ceci est mon histoire.

Il y a dix ans de cela les vampires ont pris le pouvoir oui, oui, les vampires, sangsues, ou encore suceurs de sang.

Ces créatures avaient pris de court toutes les armées et organisations politiques mondiales, les historiens avait appelés cette période la troisième guerre mondiale, dût au grand nombre de pertes humaines que le monde eut connu depuis 1945, les pertes humaines furent dévastatrices environ trois milliards de morts, six millions de blessés, à l'époque, je N'avais que sept ans, mais je me souviendrais toujours de Carlisle Cullen arrachant à mains nues le cœur de présentateur phare de CNN.

Ce jour-là ma mère avait prié à genoux pensant que la fin du monde était arrivée, moi, j'étais rester devant l'écran les yeux écarquillés face à la beauté de la créature splendide et à la fois dangereuse que représentait Carlisle Cullen.

Il poussa la dépouille du malheureux avant de prendre sa place il ne semblait pas faire attention à la caméra qui le filmait tout en zoomant sur lui.

Par la suite il avait pris un mouchoir dans la poche extérieur de son costume afin d'essuyer le sang qui maculait ses mains tout d' un coup il avait regardé écrans et avait dit:

 **« Messieurs et mesdames, résidents du monde entier veuillez par donner mon entrée plus que choquante mais comme beaucoup de personnes, ma patience le ces limites. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ignoreraient qui je suis je me prénomme Carlisle Cullen le doyen de mon espèce, seul descendant de Lilith. Contrairement à ce que nous vous avons laisser croire durant plusieurs siècles , l'humain ne se balance pas au sommet de la pyramide de la chaîne alimentaire bien au contraire. Je tiens juste à vous assurer que tant que nous vampires pouvons compter sur votre coopération aucun mal ne vous sera fait si sens sinisez les règles qui serons mises en place. Nous instaurons un couvre-feu à 20 h toutes personnes trouvées dehors après 20 h se verra emprisonner ou abattu. »**

Il y avait bien sur eu énormément de personnes qui sortirent dans la rue afin de protester contre le coup d'état qui avait eu lieu... Cela avait mener à un autre massacre et un autre après cela. On avait l'habitude de les appeler les nuits rouges mais celles-ci s'estompèrent avec le temps, les vampires, commençaient à se fondre dans la masse, reformant jusqu'aux programmes scolaires, où nous apprenions l'influence vampirique sur le monde depuis sa création, les caractéristiques des vampires ainsi que la religion qu'ils pratiquent, qui est aux antipodes de celle que nous humains pratiquions avant qu'ils ne prennent le pouvoir. La religion était devenue illégale car les vampires avaient une religion avec un livre saint qui fut trempé dans le sang de Lilith qu'ils élevaient au rang de déesse. Nous humains étions du gibier mais Carlisle Cullen dans sa campagne de démocratisation du vampire créa un système de distribution de sang.

Chaque personne entre 15 et 35 ans devaient donner leurs sangs deux fois par semaines afin que les vampires puissent ce nourrir sans tuer les humains. Ce qui fut bénéfique pour leurs images car les massacres diminuèrent. Nous étions classés en différentes catégories de par la couleur des bouteilles dans lesquelles nous transférions notre sang.

Nous pouvions voir sur mes bouteilles les inscriptions :

 **Forks, WA**

 **Sexe : Féminin**

 **Age : 17**

 **Groupe sanguin : AB+**

J'avais le droit a la bouteille noire, mon sang était bu par les dirigeant et les figures importantes Jessica disait que le sang des vierges se trouvait être plus prisé mais nous n'étions pas sûres les vampires ce trouvaient être une espèce très secrètes, nous connaissions les généralités de leurs monde mais malheureusement pas tout , une grande part restait floue, comme les réels fondements de leurs relations avec leurs religions , Carlisle Cullen ce trouvait être le fils de Lilith premier vampire connut sur cette planète , il avait tué ses parents lors de son adolescence , il voulait conquérir le monde, puis il trouva sa compagne , Semée qui lui donna trois fils Edward , Jasper, et Emmett .

Edward se trouvait être le plus puissant, plus craint, il avait détruit des nations et des empires entiers, par son pouvoir de persuasion, et de ses pouvoirs sa cruauté n'avait d'égal que de sa beauté, ses deux frères eux, n'étaient pas en reste, Jasper lui avait le pouvoir d'influencer les humeurs de ses victimes et Emmett se trouvait être pourvut d'une force extraordinaire.

Nous savions que Jasper avait trouver sa compagne dans en 1745 dans un asile où celle-ci était enfermée car elle voyait des choses, en effet Alice Cullen était doté du pouvoir de prémonition.

Rosalie Hale rien que le fait de prononcer son nom me donnait des frissons dans le dos, lors de la révolution vampirique Emmett la vit et décida de la prendre pour compagne, prise de peur celle-ci s'enfuit mais Emmett suivant son odeur, fut attirer dans sa maison, il tua sa famille entière composée de sa mère de son père sa sœur sa nièce et son fiancé Royce King. Au lycée nous apprenions la biologie vampirique, les Cullen étaient dits : « originaux » ou encore « de la veine ».

Ils étaient les seuls de race pure, à pouvoir engendrer des vampires de race pures.

Beaucoup de jeunes disparaissaient comme Angela, ma meilleure amie.

 _ **Point de vue : Edward Cullen**_

Mon âge ? J'avais arrêté de compter à partir de mes 3000 ans, je me sens las, las de vivre mon bonheur par procuration, par la procuration de mes frères , las de lire dans les pensées de mes frères leurs idées salaces et de voir leurs parties de jambes en l'air , même si j'avais Tanya Irina et Kate pour me tenir compagnie , elles étaient avec moi depuis environ deux cent ans maintenant mais je commençais à me lasser d'elles même si je dois dire que la bouche de Tanya contre ma queue le matin me faisait du bien , ce n'était pas pareil.

J'entendis des pas près de mes quartiers :

 _ **\- Mon prince, vos parents requièrent votre présence dans le grand salon.**_

Je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder la porte, et soufflais un :

 _ **\- Merci Heidi**_

Je décidais de m'habiller décemment afin que ma mère ne soit pas choquée par ma tenue.

J'arrivais dans le salon en pianotant sur mon Smartphone un message à Tanya, lorsque je trouvais tous les membres de ma famille assis à table, ma mère félicitant Rose pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore entendu , mais je pouvais voir Rosalie , essayant de cacher derrière ses cheveux.

 _« **Elle est enceinte** » _ je me tournais vers Emmett afin de lui accorder un faible sourire de félicitation et levais mon verre avant de me lever et porter un toast.

- _ **Je tiens vous féliciter toi mon frère mais aussi Rosalie car vous serez les premiers à mettre aux mondes l'un des héritiers de la famille Cullen, santé !**_

Je bus mon verre de sang d'une traite, sans même porter attention au sang coulant sur les commissures de mes lèvres. Ce fût une sensation incroyable qui me fit frissonner au plus profond de mon être, cela l'effet d'une fraicheur nouvelle, je pouvais même sentir l'odeur de freesia et de lavande dans ce sang, je sentais mon être tout entier se tourner vers une porte fermée de mon subconscient, je savais que cela serait la seule porte qui me permettrait de toucher du doigt ma compagne, celle qui serait ma force et ma faiblesse. Je sentis une vitalité nouvelle toucher mes papilles je ne connaissais pas cette sensation mais je savais que celle-ci était celle du « lien », mon père, et mes frères me l'avaient décrite je dois dire que je comprenais maintenant pourquoi je devais la retrouver et la garder avec moi qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Moi qui pensais que ce réseau de système de sang en bouteille était une idée absurde de mon père, je dois avouer que j'ai eu tort car celui-ci m'a permis de trouver ma compagne. Et j'avais déjà pas mal d'information, sur cette inconnue de Forks au sang délicieux.

En ce jour du 13 septembre j'eus enfin trouvé ma compagne et je ne la lâcherais plus même si cela devait être contre son gré.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir relu ce chapitre, j'ai tout réécris parce que je trouvais l'ancienne version brouillon, je tiens à dire que j'écris cette FF seule et que je n'ai pas de BETA, s'il vous plaît soyez indulgents quant à mon français je suis anglaise , je me suis imaginer cette histoire qu'en français je suis ouverte à toute critique tant que celle-ci sont constructives n'hésitez pas à me DM ou encore à faire des hypothèses quant à la suite de l'intrigue.**_

 _ **Emily**_

 _ **PS : Je tiens à dire , que dans mon imaginaire Bella à toujours ressembler à Lana del rey .Donc je tiens à dire que c'est l'image que j'ai d'elle suis-je la seule ?**_


	2. Dark Paradise

**Disclaimer :**

 **Je tiens d'abord à dire que les personnages de la saga twilight ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aurais aimer) mais à Stephenie Meyer je tiens juste à mettre mon grain de sel par pur plaisir et sans aucun apport financier, nous sommes tous amis de la littérature les amis !**

* * *

 **TRES IMPORTANT**

 **Je dois signaler que cette fiction est très dark et que ma fourrait pas plaire à tout le monde, donc aux âmes sensibles de s'abstenir de lire cette fiction, nous explorons les ténèbres de l'âme des personnages de la saga Twilight que je trouvais trop innocente à mon goût.**

* * *

 **Love in the dark**

 **by:Mypoisontree**

 **Chapitre II : Renaissances et morts**

 **Point de vue Edward Cullen**

Je marchais de long en large dans ma chambre il avait fallu que mes deux frères ainsi que mon père m'enferment afin de trouver un moyen d'éviter que j'aille chercher ma promise

Pour la jeter sur mon épaule. **S** on sang, son goût tout en elle me plaisait déjà ; de plus aucun homme ne l'avait touchée je le sentais, Cette fraicheur d je le sentais, cette fraicheur dans

son sang me faisait l'effet d'une drogue, heureusement , Carlisle demander tout le monde de reposer leurs verre.

 **M** a compagne avait 17 ans et elle servait de Forks dans l'état de Washington pas d'ici. Ma compagne était vierge il y aurait donc une cérémonie avant que je ne puisse la toucher. Trois milles années sur cette planète, j'avais créé énormément de conflits, gagner beaucoup de guerres, et durant toutes ses années mes frères commençaient à trouver leurs âme sœurs sous mes yeux alors que je n'avais que des Compagnes de passages telles que les sœurs Denali, pendant plus de mille ans , j'avais couché avec les trois mais seule Tanya espérait un jour devenir ma compagne. Elle n'était pour moi qu'un simple moyen d'évacuer mon stress et de me défouler si la journée ou la semaine avait été rude.

Ma promise ne dégageait rien qu'à travers son sang une élégance fine ainsi qu'un caractère doux et à la fois fort.

Lilith avait bien choisi pour moi, je voulais la voir plus que tout, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je pouvais entendre Carlisle discuter avec jasper de la marche à suivre, pour ma part la seule solution qui valait le coup était celle de me laisser sortir de cette putain de chambre, d'aller à Forks peur la chercher puis ensuite l'attacher à mon lit pour lui faire l'amour du soir au matin.

C'était mon plan, mais premièrement Alice savait ce que je m'apprêterais à faire et louise mon empocherait j'ai dit beau être fort mon père était plus âgé que moi.

je commençais à taper dans les murs pour leurs faire savoir que s'en avais assez.

A ma grande surprise a fut Esmée, ma mère qui entra dans la pièce.

 **\- Edward, Chéri ? Nous partons tous pour Forks dans une heure, prépare-toi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse pour toi. Juste . . . Ne l'effraie pas.**

 **\- Je vais essayer maman.**

Une heure plus tard, je me retrouvais dans le jet privé peur une demi-heure de vol pour Forks Alice essayait de voir son avenir grâce à son sang mais rien du tout. Nous la trouverions rapidement, Jane avait appeler l'hôpital afin de croiser les dossiers du lycée régional. Carlisle avait appelé le maire de la ville afin de préparer notre arrivée. Carliste avait fait en sorte que tous les maires humains soient remplacés par des vampires afin d'avoir une visibilité quasi te taille sur le continent.

 **\- Edward ? Edward ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Père demande quel garde tu veux pour ta compagne ?**

Je regardais Jane et Alec des jumeaux que j'avais transformés en 1535, j'avais décelé un lien qui me paraissait plus que profond quand je loupais dans leurs pensées je ne voyais que de la loyauté à mon égard, j'étais leurs maîtres ils pouvaient mourir pour moi à n'importe quel instant. Jane avait le pouvoir de causer de la douleur à n'importe quel individu, tandis que sen frère lui pouvait causer une paralysie certaine à ses victimes.

 **-Jane je veux que tu gagnes sa confiance tout œ qu'elle le dira me sera rapporter. Compris ?**

 **-Oui maître.**

Enfin nous arrivions à Forks si j'avais été humain j'aurais certainement eu froid. Tout semblait figer et froid.

 **-Vos majestés je suis ravi de vous voir à forks. Je prêtais è perte attention à Demetri et près les documents dans sa main.**

 **-Pardonne mon fils, il est quelque peu sous tension. De pont la pas attention à lui.**

 **Point de vue Isabella Swan**

J'accélérais, j'adore la vitesse, Ce sentiment d'insécurité voici encore une passion que je partageais avec dès que nous eurent treize ans nous étions allées demander à Billy et à Charlie de nous acheter deux me les en piteux états elles valaient une bouchée de pain pas même 300 dollars. Pourtant Nous les avons réparées changer les pièces. Même si nous avions toujours été inséparables c'est pendant cette période que nous avions commencé à développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ma mère avait compris depuis longtemps que je sortais avec Jake mais mon pire ne l'avait compris que cet été lors d'un week-end à la Push. A ma grande surprise il avait été ravi.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que Jake et moi nous fréquentions et Jessica Stanley semblait obsédée par ma vie sexuelle qui était en réalité inexistante Jake et moi nous nous étions touchés effleurés nous avions pris des deuches, des Bains ensembles mais nous n'étions jamais aller plus loin nous avions décidé de garder ça pour après le mariage.

Arrivée sur le territoire quileute je garais ma moto dans la grange.

 **\- Bonjour Billy.** .je lui fis la Bise, il était comme un second père pour moi.

 **\- Salut Bellibells comment va gamine ?**

 **\- Plutôt bien, je suppose qu'il n'est toujours pas réveillé ? et que tu lui fais gagner un peu de temps de sommeil ?**

 **-Tu m'as percé à jour.** Il avait dit ça en touchant dramatiquement son cœur.

Billy était en fauteuil à cause d'un accident de Chasse et depuis Jacob s'occupait de lui.

Je traversais le couloir exigu peur arriver ses la chambre de Jacob ou il enfilait rapidement son jean noir. Il ne m'avait pas encore vue. Il était beau avec ses deux en bataille et son corps encore luisant, des gouttes dégoulinaient de son dos musclé

 **\- Bells ! Ouais je suis encore à la bourre, je tuerais pour un café au lait.**

Bien sûr je lui avais bien sur prit un café en route et il le savait pertinemment.

 **-je descend, je t'attends, ma moto a du mal démarrer.**

Il avait le don d'être en retard, mais cela faisait parti de son charme.

J'adorais rouler avec lui jusqu'au lycée c'était un peu notre rituel. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent complètement, j'avais dix-huit ans et le monde aussi dysfonctionnel qu'il soit me tendait les bras.

La route jusqu'au lycée de Forks était relativement rapide à peine quinze minutes en général. Mais aujourd'hui, les embouteillages s'étalaient sur plus d'un kilomètre nous avions donc slalomer entre les voitures et les camions sur la route étroite de Forks peur enfin arriserais lycée. Mais de saint le lycée, un attroupement de camions de nationale et vampiriques attendaient à l'entrée du lycée.

J'eus à peine le temps de retirer mon casque que Jessica Stanley sauta sur moi

 **\- Bella tu es en retard ! Tout le monde cherche des filles du groupe AB + il en manque 5 ou 6 il faut que tu ailles dans le hall ! C'est tellement excitant !**

 **-Attend ! Jessica, je dois aller voir Jacob. . .**

 **-vous êtes mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan ?**

En face de moi ce tenait une jeune femme, enfin plutôt une adolescente à qui on aurait pu donner le bon dieu sans confession si ses deux prunelles rouges. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval stricte, Ces yeux étaient bordés de noir. À son oreille une oreillette transparente comme celles des services secrets dans les films. Mais elle portraiturera ? Mais elle portait une robe noire très classe avec une nœud brillant qui lui entourait la taille, elle était beaucoup plus petite que moi mais elle se tenait sur des talons d'au moins 12 centimètres noirs. Même si elle semblait jeune quelque chose de définitivement dangereux ce dégageait de cette jeune fille.

 **\- Euh... Oui c'est moi ... Un sourire ultra bright avait fendu son visage... Alors que mon rythme cardiaque augmentait.**

 **\- Je me nomme Jane. Elle me scrutait de haut en bas.**

Jacob arriva derrière moi au même instant, je sentis son corps ce tendre à la vue de mon interlocutrice

 **Il y a un problème ?**

Je vis la dénommée Jane plisser les yeux, et renifler comme si elle sentait quelque chose.

 **Votre amie a été convoquée c'est un ordre royal, elle doit s'y rendre.**

Je pouvais jurer avoir entendu Jacob grogner sur le vampire en face de lui. Si je ne suivais pas ils pourraient s'en prendre à lui ou pire, a nos familles.

 **-Je viens avec vous ça ne doit pas être si grave, ne t'inquiète pas Jake je serais de retour vite. S'il te plait Jake.**

Je le regardais en lui tenant les mains puis me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

 **La femme Jane m'emmena ainsi que Ashley Stanford dans une salle , quand soudain ce fut le noir complet.**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce second chapitre Emily n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos suggestions en DM ou encore en commentaires.**


	3. Lust for life

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Je tiens d'abord à dire que les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, (même si j'aurais aimé) mais à Stephenie Meyer je tiens juste à rajouter mon petit grain de sel par pur plaisir et sans aucun apport financier.**

* * *

 **TRÈS IMPORTANT**

 **Je dois signaler que cette fiction est assez dark, sombre, je pense qu'elle ne pourrait pas plaire à tout le monde, je préfère donc vous prévenir que si vous n'aimez pas les scène de violence ou crue , évitez de lire cette fiction .**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

 **POINT DE VUE : ISABELLA SWAN**

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, la pièce était sombre, je ne savais pas où j'étais, mes cheveux collaient à mon visage j'avais chaud j'avais fait un rêve ridicule, ou je me faisais kidnapper par des vampires.  
j'entendais une toute petite voix m'appeler elle était faible, mais je pouvais la reconnaître car je l'avais entendu tous les jours de l'année depuis deux ans maintenant.

 _ **\- Bella ?**_

 _ **-Jessica qu'est ce que tu fais la**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas où nous sommes les suceurs de sang nous ont pris en otage, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de nous, en plus nous sommes attachées**_

Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas rêver, et que ce cauchemar était bel et bien réel. Je me redressais et tirait aussi fort que possible sur les liens qui m'entravaient.

 _ **\- Bella ça ne sert à rien j'ai déjà tout essayé même un titan ne pourrait pas défaire ces chaines.**_

Je tirais quand même dessus telle une forcenée mais rien à faire. J'étais. Essoufflée mais je tire quand même dessus jusqu'à ce que la force quitte mes bras, vidée, je suis vidée de toute énergie toute force ou volonté, je pense à Jacob, mon âme sœur ou encore Charlie et Renée leurs inquiétudes leurs larmes.

 _ **-Il y avait plus de filles mais ils les ont emmenées elles ne sont pas revenues. Elles sont surement mortes.**_

Mortes ? Nous allions surement mourir nous aussi mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire et mourir en lâche si je devais mourir aujourd'hui, je le ferais en brave afin que le nom d'Isabella Mari Swan reste dans les mémoires.

* * *

 **POINT DE VUE EDWARD CULLEN**

J'étais stressé La cérémonie approchait et si j'avais pu avoir les mains moites et le cœur battant la chamade je l'aurais eu je tournais en rond dans la chambre habillé de mon plus beau costume sur mesure bien sur j'avais fait venir les meilleurs tailleurs du monde afin d'être parfait, évidement Alice avait fait venir les plus belles robes des défilés Et de ses propres ateliers.

Je savais pertinemment que la cérémonie de liaison était considérée comme barbare et sanglante par certains mais la tradition était le pilier de notre histoire notre communauté je me devais de la respecter de plus ma compagne étant vierge elle profitait d'un statut particulier la virginité chez les vampires représentait un niveau de pureté absolu un sang pur qui n'avait été altérer par aucune impuretés ou bactérie me sang de vierge était très prisé et valait très cher. Le sang de ma promise était excellant le meilleur nectar qu'il m'ait été donné de gouter durant toute ma longue vie.

De nature stoïque et calme je ne me reconnaissais pratiquement plus regardais l'horloge avec impatience vingt et une heure trente.

L'heure de l'union était tenue secrète pour des raisons de sécurité car les loups aimaient provoquer des émeutes lors des grands événements.

Je pouvais entendre les pensées de Carlisle, l'heure est venue.

* * *

 **POINT DE VUE : ISABELLA SWAN**

Environs dix minutes plus tôt des femmes étaient arrivées avec des robes du maquillage, des chaussures et même un peu de nourriture et même si au moment présent mon ventre criait famine ,je ne touchais pas au sandwich boissons. Jessica avait déjà oublié son désespoir riant fort et mangeant tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main.

 _ **\- Détends toi Bella s'ils voulaient nous tuer ils ne perdraient pas leurs temps à nous habiller et à nous maquiller comme des déesses honnêtement c'est mieux que la vieille baraque que j'ai à Forks**_

 _ **\- Mes parents sont naze Mike est naze !**_

 _ **\- Jess ! Tu te rends compte qu'on va surement mourir n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **\- Ouai parle pour toi, t'as une vie géniale, les parents parfait le mec parfait purée même tes cheveux sont parfaits tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es chanceuse et a quel point je te hais pour ça !**_

Je restais bouche bée Jessica avait toujours été mon amie nous avions été à l'école maternelle ensemble je l'avais toujours considérée comme une amie même plus alors que pour elle je représentais une sorte de menace , je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi elle me rapportait souvent des fait faux sur Jacob pour nous pousser à rompre à l'époque je pensais qu'elle assumait juste son rôle d'amie à mon égard mais elle était juste animée par le sentiment de jalousie et de rancœur envers moi , je l'avais pourtant aider quand elle m'avait parler du divorce de ses parents mais je pensais pouvoir être utile en tant qu'amie.

 _ **\- De toute façon tout ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon parce que je ne sais pas ce qui va nous arriver mais je te souhaite le meilleur Jessica.**_

La maquilleuse en avait fini avec mon visage, et je dois dire que si l'instant n'avait pas été si grave j'aurais souri, la maquilleuse avait sublimée mon visage ma pâleur était mise en valeur par le blush rose qui soulignait parfaitement mes pommettes. Mes yeux avaient une touche de marron et de crayon noir.

Je ne m'étais jamais vue de la sorte, aussi jolie aussi femme mes cheveux avaient été rebouclés et descendaient en cascade sur mon épaule droite.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais mon apparence m'importait peu je pensais à ma famille à mes amis, à Jacob, et je ne savais pas si j'allais les revoir ou pouvoir encore une fois leurs parler ou les serrer encore une fois dans mes bras, j'aurais aimé un dernier baiser de la part de mon Jake, mais pour l'instant je devais me concentrer sur mon avenir aussi funèbre soit-il.

 _ **\- Il est temps de partir humaine.**_ La femme qui me parlait la jeune femme blonde que j'avais vu le jour où nous avions été kidnapper.

Elle affichait un sourire éblouissant comme si le fait de détruire nos vies ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, elle était juste la magnifique, telle une statue de cire devant la porte entre ouverte je pouvais juste la voir me regarder de haut en bas. La robe que je portais était d'une exceptionnelle beauté, couleur chair, avec la jupe était en tulle avec une fente laissant ma jambe droite apparaître, le buste était fait d'une cascade de cristaux livrant un aperçu de ma poitrine à travers un beau décolleté.

Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir, car je me trouvais d'une beauté saisissante mais j'allais sûrement bientôt mourir.

 _ **\- Je tiens à m'excuser de ma longue absence car j'étais très occupée mais je vais reprendre l'écriture à raison d'un chapitre par semaine du moins j'espère que vous êtes toujours partant pour lire mes chapitres, j'essaye tant bien que mal d'écrire le plus que possible et j'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

* * *

 _ **PS : Je cherche toujours une Beta si vous êtes intéresses ou connaissez quelqu'un qui pourrait l'être envoyez moi un message en privé**_

 _ **Mypoisontree.**_


	4. No remedy for memory

** DISCLAIMER**

 _ **Je tiens d'abord à dire que les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, (même si j'aurais aimé) mais à Stephenie Meyer je tiens juste à rajouter mon petit grain de sel par pur plaisir et sans aucun apport financier.**_

 **TRÈS IMPORTANT**

 **Je dois signaler que cette fiction est assez dark, sombre, je pense qu'elle ne pourrait pas plaire à tout le monde, je préfère donc vous prévenir que si vous n'aimez pas les scènes de violence ou crue, évitez de lire cette fiction.**

* * *

 _ **Je me suis longtemps demandée comment j'imaginais mon Edward et grâce à Netflix, je l'ai enfin trouver, je l'imagine sous les traits de Téo James ou encore Ian Somerhalder (juste pour information.)**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4: No remedy for memory**

 _ **Point de Vue: Isabella Swan**_

Nous étions toutes en file attendant que l'immense porte en bois et fer sculptée en face de nous ne s'ouvre, mon cœur battait si vite dans ma cage thoracique que je crus qu'il allait s'échapper de ma poitrine.

Je ne cessais de prier pour mon salut et celui de mes compagnes d'infortunes, demandant à dieu de nous épargner l'image de grand-mère Swan me revenant à l'esprit elle disait toujours : « Si tu es un jour dans une situation qui te semble désespérée, prie le seigneur, il te viendra en aide. » Chose que j'avais toujours faite.

Je regardais les deux suceurs de sang rire devant nos têtes terrifiées. Nous étions toutes merveilleusement bien vêtues, je ne connaissais réellement que Jessica , j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir la plupart des jeunes filles présentes dans les couloirs du lycées mais je ne les connaissais pas , étrange , car à Forks tout le monde connaissait tout le monde , c'était une petite ville d'à peine cinq mille habitants , la plupart ayant toujours vécu au même endroit de génération en génération.

Ma timidité ne m'avait pas permis de créer des liens fort avec beaucoup de personnes, ne n'avais jamais été très sociable, j'avais toujours gardé les mêmes amis depuis la maternelle. Quand Angela avait été emmenée par ce vampire, je m'étais sentie seule pendant longtemps.

Un bruit me sortit de ma rêverie, le grincement des portes qui s'ouvraient laissait pénétrer une brise fraiche dans le hall où nous attendions.

La petite vampirette blond fit signe à la première fille d'avancer, le première s'appelait Ashley Stanford, je la connaissais car elle était populaire et très jolie, elle avait essayée de séduire Jake lors d'une soirée organisée chez Mike Newton depuis quand elle me croisait elle n'avait cessé de me toiser sans raison.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, sous les applaudissements. Nous étions donc restées debout, jusqu'à ce que les porte ne s'ouvrent à nouveau.

Mais elle ne revint pas, mon cœur recommença à battre frénétiquement, puis ce fut au tour d'une autre fille puis d'une autre et encore une jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Jessica et moi, celle-ci trépignait d'impatience arrangeant ces cheveux, lissant sa robe.

 **\- Je suis sûre que c'est moi que l'on va choisir, regarde-moi, je suis blonde, j'ai les yeux bleus, et sans vouloir être mauvaise les garçons m'ont toujours préféré à toi Bella.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau.

J'entrelaçais mes doigts afin de contrôler mes tremblements, je refusais qu'ils ne puissent voir ma peur même si la plupart pourraient entendre les battements de mon cœur, je tenais à être impassible physiquement.

J'avançais doucement, et fus fascinée par la beauté du lieu, le sol était recouvert d'herbe et d'une fine mousse ainsi que de petites fleurs blanche, l'allée avait été décorée de lanternes à bougies qui éclairaient le chemin que j'empruntais, elles éclairaient faiblement l'assistance aux yeux écarlates qui me fixait du regard , tous assis sur de larges banc en bois. Je regardais derrière eux pour découvrir des arbres décorés de guirlandes lumineuse dont les fleurs tombaient laissant pendre des cristaux et d'autres guirlandes créant ainsi une arche.

Tandis qu'au bout de l'allée ce tenait un grand chêne, lui entièrement décoré de guirlande, illuminant toute l'assistance, des fleurs avaient été déposée tout autour de son tronc. C'était tout simplement sublime.

 **\- Nous vous présentons à présent Isabella Marie Swan cinquième candidate.**

Au bout de l'allée une estrade avait été mise en place mais malgré le fait qu'elle avait été nettoyée je pouvais voir les traces de sang, je repensais lors aux filles, elles avaient été tuées, comme moi , j'allais voir ma vie s'achever d'un instant à l'autre , je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de me marier avec Jacob ou d'étudier la littérature classique , nous n'aurions jamais d'enfants , je n'aurais jamais cette petite fille au teint allée et aux boucles brune dont j'avais toujours rêver , je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de la regarder jouer avec son père sur la plage de la Push , rien de tout cela , rien de beau , que l'odeur putride et nauséabonde de la mort. C'était la fin, je décidais de garder les yeux fermés afin de ne pas voir ce qui allait m'arriver, je m'y refusais.

 **\- Votre poignet mademoiselle Swan.**

Non ! J'ouvris les yeux soudainement et dit :

 **\- Va te faire foutre putain de merde.**

Mais je fus frappée par la beauté de l'être en face de moi, Edward Cullen, ni la télévision ni les manuels d'école ne lui avaient fait justice , il était tout simplement sublime, ces cheveux coupés court ainsi que ces yeux écarlates , son nez forgé par les Dieux eux même sa bouche pleine et sa barde de trois jours faisaient de lui un être irréel.

Il portait un costume trois pièces gris avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire.

Tout chez lui respirait le danger, à mes mots il sourit laissant apparaître des crocs blancs comme le marbre. Il me regardait comme un prédateur regarderait sa proie. Il s'approcha de moi et malgré toute la résistance que je pus émettre il porta mon poignet à sa bouche transperçant ma peau, je sentis de la douleur, puis quelque chose de frais, je me sentis apaisée, une sensation indescriptible avait prit possession de moi à cet instant.

 **\- C'est toi, je t'ai enfin trouvée après tant d'années de recherche tu es là enfin.**

Il attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa brutalement, rudement sa langue envahit ma bouche ses lèvres mordaient ma lèvre inférieure jamais je n'avais été embrassée comme cela jamais Jake n'avait mit une telle passion dans nos baisers, mais il s'arrêta soudainement ne me lâchant pas pour autant.

 **\- Si tu souhaites revendiquer ma femme Jacob Black sache que cela sera un combat à mort.**

Quoi ? Jake était ici, comment avait-il réussit à entrer dans cette pièce remplie de vampires ? Il était venu pour moi ? Je le vis dans apparaître, il avait l'air en colère, tous ses membres tremblaient.

 **\- Cette femme est à moi Cullen je me suis imprégné d'elle à mes quatorze ans tu n'as aucun droit sur elle.**

 **\- Bizarre caniche, car son sang est pur, je n'arrive pas à saisir, elle est vierge et tu ne l'as pas marquée donc pourquoi serait-elle à toi ?**

Jacob commença à trembler, retirant sa veste ainsi que sa chemise , j'avais du mal à le reconnaitre , il semblait en colère , je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état pas même quand Mike Newton avait essayé de m'embrasser à l'anniversaire de Jessica alors que j'avais bu , je l'avais même soupçonner d'avoir mit quelque chose dans mon verre ce soir la , car je n'avais bu qu'un verre de punch et mes idées étaient encore floues quant à ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir-là. J'entendis un grognement sourd émaner de Jacob tandis que celui-ci bondissait et ce transforma en un loup roux aux poils long.

Je reculais d'un pas à la vue de Jake , les rumeurs sur les quileutes étaient vraies , ils étaient donc des enfants de la lune , Jacob m'avait raconté ces histoires sur ces ancêtres mais m'avait affirmé qu'elles étaient des contes pour endormir les enfants , mais pourtant , je le voyais là tout crocs dehors ventre bas prêt à attaquer Edward , qui m'avait placée en retrait.

 **\- Je vais tuer ce cabot, je reviens.**

Il voulait tuer Jake, je ne pourrais vivre en ayant le poids de sa mort sur le dos , non j e ne pourrais pas , fait quelque chose Bella dit quelque chose !

 **\- Pitié non, beaucoup trop de personnes sont mortes aujourd'hui, pitié s'il te plaît.**

Je tenais le bras d'Edward afin de le retenir, celui-ci se tourna vers moi, le regard sévère, il me regardait droit dans les yeux scrutant mon visage, je pus voir son regard ce radoucir.

C'est à cet instant précis que je vis Jacob bondir profitant de l'inattention d'Edward mais celui-ci fut plus rapide ce tournant à une vitesse folle et enfonçant son bras dans la fourrure de mon loup, Jake gémit, dressé de toute sa taille. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler et j'entendis un hurlement, c'est quelques secondes plus tard que je réalisais que c'était le mien.

Je ne voyais rien, les larmes obstruant ma gênant ma vision, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, je m'accrochais à la veste d'Edward afin de le repousser mais cela n'eut aucun effet, Jake avait repris sa forme humaine crachant du sang tandis qu'il tenait encore le bras d'Edward. J'essayais d'attendre Jacob ne pouvant qu'effleurer sa peau.

Jake me regardais, comprenant qu'il allait mourir, il me regardait comme il m'avait toujours regarder les yeux remplit de tendresse.

 **\- Bella … Je … Je. Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ces derniers mots s'étouffèrent dans un flot de sang sortant de sa bouche ?**

 **\- Tu quoi cabot hein tu quoi ? Tu l'aimes ? eh bien trop tard elle est à moi.**

Je tenais Edward de toutes mes forces essayant de le faire lâcher prise, je savais pertinemment que cela serait sans effet, mais il fallait que j'essaye.

 **\- Pitié ! pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez pitié !** je tombais par terre vaincue, Jake ne pouvait pas mourir ici, pas comme cela.

 **\- Je viens d'avoir une meilleure idée, tu ne vas pas mourir aujourd'hui caniche, la bonne conduite de Bella sera garante de ta vie, si elle ce comporte bien tu seras bien traité mais par contre si elle s'avise de me désobéir, je couperais surement un doigt ou un orteil.**

Il relâcha Jacob qui tomba par terre un vampire le prit par le bras et le traina tout le long de l'allée. Tandis que je restais par terre, mes deux mains sur le sol essayant de respirer correctement, ma vision brouillée par les larmes, mon cœur battant la chamade. J'avais du mal à respirer le sifflement familier de ma respiration me faisait comprendre que je faisais une crise. Concentre toi Bella, concentre-toi sur ta respiration… Mais l'obscurité m'entourait, tout s'obscurcissait au fur et à mesure et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

 _ **Coucou tout le monde !**_

 _ **j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, si vous avez des suggestions d'hésitez pas à me les envoyer en messages privés. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, encore une fois je suis toujours à la recherche d'une beta mais j'essaye d'y porter une attention particulière.**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre contiendra des scènes de violences psychologiques et physique, Edward est un personnage vraiment sombre et il va essayer de briser Bella et de la pousser dans ces retranchements.**_

 _ **Encore une fois j'espère que vous avez appréciés**_

 _ **see you soon Emily.**_


	5. Burning desire

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Je tiens d'abord à dire que les personnages de la saga Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, (même si j'aurais aimé) mais à Stephenie Meyer je tiens juste à rajouter mon petit grain de sel par pur plaisir et sans aucun apport financier.**

* * *

 **TRÈS IMPORTANT**

 **Je dois signaler que cette fiction est assez dark, sombre, je pense qu'elle ne pourrait pas plaire à tout le monde, je préfère donc vous prévenir que si vous n'aimez pas les scènes de violence ou crue, évitez de lire cette fiction.**

* * *

 _ **ATTENTION**_

 _ **Ce chapitre contient des scènes qui pourraient choquer certaines personnes, si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire je comprendrais, mais je tiens à vous le redire, cette fiction est dark.**_

 **CHAPITRE V : BURNING DESIRE**

 _ **POINT DE VUE : ISABELLA SWAN**_

Jake, ce fut la première pensée j'eus en ouvrant les yeux , je le revoyais sur par terre crachant du sang tandis qu'Edward Cullen avait la main enfoncée dans sa poitrine , Jake , au moins il était en vie , c'est tout ce qui comptait , je ferais tout afin qu'il survive et même qu'il soit relâcher.

J'avais eu une crise d'asthme, et je m'étais évanouie, mais je ne savais pas ou je me trouvais à présent, mais je savais que Edward Cullen m'avait choisie pour compagne, qu'aillait-il faire de moi ? Je me souviens de l'année ou Rosalie Hale avait été choisie par Emmett Cullen.

C'était il y a quatre ans, elle s'était enfuie pour se venger de sa fuite et par pure rage, il avait tué toute sa famille ainsi que son petit frère de six ans. Par la suite apprenant que Royce King l'avait demandée en mariage lors de leur fuite, il les avait traqués pendant deux semaines et avait éviscéré le pauvre garçon sous les yeux de Rosalie. C'est ce qu'ils aiment appeler « des accidents ».

Edward allait-il tuer Jake ? allait-il le torturer ? Rien que pour m'avoir aimée ? ou par jalousie ?

Pour l'instant il était en vie, mais pour combien de temps ?

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort et les larmes menacent encore une fois étonnant, je pensais avoir écouler la quantité d'eau dans mes yeux. Je ne savais pas combien et temps j'avais dormis mais j'avais une migraine atroce. La pièce était tamisée de quelques bougies et je vis deux grandes fenêtres les stores avaient été baissés, un piano à queue noir vernis trônait au milieu de la pièce reflétant les flammes d'une énorme cheminée entre les deux fenêtres.

C'est alors que je constatais que j'avais été changée, je portais une nuisette en soie noire.

 _ **\- Arrête de t'agiter Isabella.**_

Cette voix me glaça le sang, sa voix.

 _ **\- Ma sœur t'a changée elle à penser que tu serais plus à ton aise que dans ta robe, même si j'aurais préféré te l'enlever moi-même.**_

Je rougis involontairement à ces paroles, mais je me risquais à regarder dans sa direction.

Il était assis dans un coin sur un petit fauteuil en cuir, un verre à la main, je ne pouvais pas voir avec précision ce qu'il buvait mais la bouteille noire posée sur la table de chevet ne laissait nul doute quant à la composition de sa boisson.

 _ **\- Ton sang est délicieux, je dois dire que c'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais goûté.**_

Il ne dit rien jaugeant ma réaction, mais je restais à le fixer interdite.

 _ **\- Tu ne dis rien ? tu avais l'air beaucoup plus farouche lorsque tu défendais ton caniche.**_

Il se leva retirant ses boutons de manchettes ainsi que sa veste et son gilet, pendant qu'il roulait les manches de sa chemise il n'avait cessé de me regarder et de me détailler un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. La vérité ? j'étais terrifiée par ce qui allait se passer par la suite, j'avais peur très peur et mon cœur recommença à tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

 _ **\- Je ne ferais rien que tu ne voudras pas faire à part une chose, que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te marquer ce soir, mais ton consentement serait le bienvenu pour ton amis Jacob Black du moins et aussi pour ton bien-être.**_

Il avait dit plus tôt que je serais le garant de Jake par ma bonne conduite, il fallait donc que je dise oui à tout ? même si je refusais il me forcera à le faire et il réussirait. Il me regardait toujours tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit près de moi, il dégagea mes cheveux de mon cou et me dit :

 _ **\- Ça va faire mal au début puis ça ne sera que du plaisir.**_

Je repliais mes genoux contre ma poitrine tandis qu'il caressa ma joue, il me regardait toujours dans les yeux, il s'approchait de moi , et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes , cette fois ci , il m'embrassa doucement , légèrement , malgré la prise ferme qu'il avait sur mon cou ,je sentis sa main descendre dans mon dos alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser mon menton , il descendis et embrassa mon cou , le suçant l'embrassant , je me sentais coupable de prendre du plaisir dans cette situation mais je pouvais sentir des milliers de picotements envahir mon corps. C'est alors que je ressentis une douleur vive me forçant à ouvrir les yeux, j'essayais de le repousser pendant que ces crocs s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans ma chair. Je tentais de le l'éloigner en le frappant mais rien à faire sa main tenait fermement ma nuque et je me résolus simplement à attendre qu'il finisse.

Son pouce gauche caressait ma joue en signe de réconfort mais je sentis les larmes montées tant la douleur était vive. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment presque immobile n'ayant pour mélodie que les crépitements de la cheminée derrière nous. Les minutes semblaient être des heures quand il se décida enfin à me lâcher, je reculais afin de mettre le plus de distance entre nous. A mon grand étonnement il ne me dit rien roulant un peu plus sa chemise, et mordant son poignet et à une vitesse folle ces lèvres furent sur les miennes me forçant à gouter au gout métallique de son sang. Je le repoussais de tout mon corps cette fois ci me débattant comme une folle alors qu'il attrapait mes deux bras les levant au-dessus de ma tête. Ce goût que je trouvais répugnant au début ce trouva être délicieux, j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

 _ **\- Tu en veux plus Bella ?**_ Il se tenait au-dessus de moi les cheveux ébouriffés, les lèvres gonflées. Tout simplement grandiose… Il recommença à m'embrasser dans le cou continuant sa longue torture et j'en voulais plus, il était comme une drogue, j'en voulais plus encore et encore, je me surpris même à gémir quand il me mordit une seconde fois , mais cette fois, je ne ressentais que du plaisir , du pur plaisir. Je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement, mon cerveau était déconnecté de mon corps qui lui appréciait tout ce qu'on lui faisait à cet instant. Comment cela était-il possible ?

 _ **\- Je peux t'en donner plus beaucoup plus si tu le souhaites, dit moi juste oui, un seul mot, dit moi oui et je te ferais découvrir des choses que tu ne croyais pas possible jusque-là.**_

Je le regardais un instant, tandis qu'il passait sa main sous ma nuisette, touchant ma chair et m'embrassant, il continua de me toucher me procurant un plaisir plus intense encore. Je sentis une boule se former dans mon estomac qui ne cessait de croitre quand soudain tout explosa autour de moi, je me laissais aller poussant un soupir d'aise et chuchotant vaincue :

 _ **\- Oui**_.

Il relâcha mes bras arrachant ma nuisette, sa chemise et son ayant disparue à son tour, il continuait de me torturer embrassant mon cou ma clavicule, et s'attardant sur mes seins, les léchant les mordant les suçant, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête , il me rendait continua et embrassa l'intérieur de ma cuisse tout en s'approchant encore et encore de mon intimité. Je sentis sa langue me lécher me torturer doucement, il glissa un doigt en moi, je sursautais à l'étrange sensation, je n'avais jamais connu cela, il interrompit mes pensées en glissant un second doigt en moi réveillant ainsi une douloureuse brûlure.

 _ **\- Tu es délicieuse, et si serrée Bella… Je suis le premier n'est-ce pas ? ton premier et ton dernier à jamais.**_

La boule dans mon bas ventre recommença à se former tandis qu'il faisait des va et vient avec ses doigts en moi, je pouvais sentir l'orgasme approcher, violemment, commençais à respirer vite et bruyamment tout explosa autour de moi une seconde fois. J'étais étourdie, et sur un nuage en même temps il remonta continuant à m'embrasser et je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur ma cuisse, je fus curieuse de savoir ce que cela pouvait bien être , je levais légèrement la tête et vis son pénis , il était nu , comme moi et ce dressait fièrement , près de mon intimité , il était long et gros, très gros , et mon cœur recommença à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine.

 **\- Shhhhh …. Tiens-toi tranquille Isabella.**

J'essayais de me défaire de son emprise mais son regard devint de plus en plus noir, je pouvais voir la colère dans ses yeux, il me regardait avec insistance comme une enfant pour me dire de ne pas résister.

 **\- Non ! Laisse-moi ! Je frappais son torse les larmes roulants sur mes joues.**

Il attrapa mes mains à nouveau, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

 _ **\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, tu es ma femme, tu es à moi. Je ne laisserais pas ton Jacob Black en vie, sans une contrepartie de ta part soyons clair, qu'il meurt ou qu'il vive, cela ne changera rien au fait que tu seras toujours avec moi le lien que toi et moi nous avons, a été crée dès le moment où j'ai goûté ton sang, maintenant que tu as goûter le mien nous sommes liés. Ce que tu ressens en ce moment, le fait que ma voix te fasse tant d'effet, que la manière dont je te touche te procure un plaisir encore inégalé n'est pas dût au fait de ton peu d'expérience.**_

Il accompagnait ses paroles de gestes, me caressant le visage, la poitrine, le ventre pour recommencer à torturer mon intimité encore et encore j'essayais tant bien que mal de résister à cette montée de plaisir en moi mais la boule en moi continuait à ce former, malgré mon désir de la repousser je n'y arrivais pas, et j'explosais encore une fois. Je sentis alors une larme coulée sur ma joue alors qu'Edward commença à entrer en moi.

J'avais mal même très mal, il était énorme et continuait sa progression, me regardant droit dans les yeux alors que ces prunelles changeaient de couleurs.

 _ **\- Pitié arrête ça brûle.**_

Je sais ça passeras dit-il, il prenait son temps pour entrer en moi savourant sa victoire, il avait pris ma virginité il m'avait eu toute entière, je ne pouvais pas bouger je restais juste là alors qu'il se tenait immobile attendant avec patience que je ne m'adapte à sa taille.

 _ **\- Tu es si parfaite Isabella, si serrée, à moi.**_

Je tournais la tête sur le côté, me concentrant sur la flamme de la bougie, je ne voulais pas avoir à le regarder, je m'y refusais, il avait pris une chose à laquelle je tenais, j'avais toujours eu pour but de donner ma virginité à l'homme que je penserais être le bon, à un moment que j'aurais choisi. Il m'avait pris cela. Il commença à bouger ravivant la brûlure, il bougeait doucement, en moi m'embrassant dans le cou, mais je ne pouvais pas le regarder je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il m'arrivait. Sa main saisit mon visage me forçant à le regarder, je restais là alors qu'il me tenait les mains, jambes écartées, essayant de comprendre comment j'avais pu en arriver là.

Edward ne sembla pas apprécier le fait que je ne réagisse pas il devint plus brutal me donnant des coups de reins brutaux. Il me mordit et le plaisir refit surface, je ne pouvais pas lui accorder cela, je résistais de toutes mes forces, mais le plaisir que je ressentais à cet instant était trop intense, il était brutal, et la douleur était encore présente mais cela ne représentait rien quant au plaisir que je ressentais. Les larmes coulaient, j'étais désespérée, je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais partagée entre le plaisir et la souffrance, mais j'explosais une fois de plus autour de lui, les larmes aux yeux tentant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien m'arriver, mais je fus emportée par la fatigue Edward sur moi me susurrant des mots doux dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas et me caressant les cheveux.

J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière m'éblouissait, et j'avais mal à la tête. Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en tête mémoire, les tâches de sang sur les draps me confirmèrent que ce n'étais pas un cauchemar, Edward Cullen m'avait bel et bien violée hier.

 _ **\- Tu es matinale, je prends note. Le petit déjeuner va bientôt être servit, va prendre une douche et habille-toi je t'attends la salle de bain est là.**_ Je le regardais tremblante, s'il avait été capable de me faire cela, il pouvait faire bien pire. Un autre problème se posait, j'étais nue, et je n'allais certainement pas parader devant lui. J'enroulais le drap autour de moi et descendis du lit, je fus étonnée de ne pas tomber ou trébucher.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle de bain je fermais la porte à clés même s'il était capable de la défoncée comme si de rien n'était. J'ouvris les robinets et m'assis sur la cuvette des toilettes tant bien que mal, je souffrais, mon entrecuisse était très douloureux. Je tentais de prendre plusieurs inspirations, défendant mes larmes de coulées, une douche me ferait le plus grand bien j'ouvris l'eau chaude à presque à son maximum, je la voulais bouillante. Je pris un gant et je me frottais, je vidais la bouteille savon sur moi, ma peau était rouge, à force de frotter quand je sortis de la douche. J'ouvris le sac devant moi pour y trouver une petite robe noire aux fines bretelles ainsi qu'un gilet en grosse mailles et des sandales plates.

Je laissais mes cheveux tombés sur mes épaules pour ne pas qu'il ait la satisfaction de voir les marques de suçons la morsure qu'il m'avait laissée.

Je pris mon temps dans la salle de bain, et j'aurais tout donner pour avoir une cigarette à cet instant.

 _ **\- Isabella ? je sais que tu as finis sort de là.**_

J'ouvris la porte et tombant nez à nez avec le torse d'Edward Cullen.

 _ **\- Vient manger.**_ J'avais faim, très faim et le mon ventre le fit savoir quand il commença à crier famine.

Une table avait été dressée un serveur attendait que des ordres lui soient donnés il y avait toutes sorte de choses dont j'aurais pu avoir envie. Il tira une chaise m'invitant à m'asseoir.

 _ **\- Café thé ou lait madame ?**_

 _ **\- Un thé s'il vous plaît au citron si vous avez.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr, pour vous monsieur ?**_

 _ **\- Rien, laissez juste votre chariot et sortez avant que je ne vous égorge.**_

Le serveur devint pâle et sortit sans demander son reste.

 _ **\- Mange Isabella.**_

Je pris un toast que je tartinais de beurre et de confiture de fraise alors qu'Edward détaillait chacun de mes mouvements, il me regardait en silence sans rien dire. Ces y

 _ **\- Tu es plus silencieuse qu'hier.**_

J'arrêtais tout mouvements. Je le regardais la colère commençait à monter en moi, comment osait-il ?

 _ **\- Hier tu m'as violée, donc je ne pense pas que j'ai envie d'engager la conversation avec toi.**_

 _ **\- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi Isabella, nous avons beaucoup de choses à se dire en commençant par les règles que tu devras suivre.**_

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous a plu, j'ai commencé à écrire le prochain et je pense le mettre en ligne dans la semaine n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **Emily**_


End file.
